


Наперекосяк

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wing Grooming, Wings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули получает ранение и отправляется за помощью к единственному, кому доверяет.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Наперекосяк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pear-Shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273024) by [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic). 



Несмотря на свой род занятий, Кроули удавалось избегать телесных повреждений сотни, если не тысячи лет, а полного развоплощения не случалось с ним и того дольше. Это происходило не потому, что он целенаправленно сторонился грязной работы, просто он отлично владел умением перепоручать свои задания другим. В конце концов, в этом и заключалась вся суть искушения. 

Однако в этот раз всё было иначе, и Кроули оказался ранен.

Казалось бы, будучи демоном, Кроули был привычен к боли, но на самом деле он почти полностью потерял этот навык. Неапокалипсис, как это ни странно, прошёл для него без единого повреждения — чего нельзя было сказать о кое-каких ангелах, которых лучше оставить неизвестными. Поэтому сейчас — в относительно нормальное время — было особенно обидно получить ранение.

Кроули, хромая, шёл со стороны кладбища, стараясь при этом держаться в тени. Из последних сил он поддерживал иллюзию человеческой формы, так как не мог допустить риска, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил его в таком виде. До восхода солнца оставался час или два, так что теоретически у него ещё было время. 

Если только его не доконают собственные раны, что в данный момент было не самым худшим исходом.

В нормальной ситуации Кроули просто перенёсся бы в безопасное место, но сейчас у него не было на это сил. «Бентли» он оставил у дома, предполагая, что ему предстоит быстрое искушение — туда и обратно, ничего сложного. Но всё пошло наперекосяк, и теперь Кроули изучал автобусное расписание, чтобы снова добраться до города. 

Он опустился на скамейку, находящуюся под крышей автобусной остановки, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь оценить ущерб. Его солнцезащитные очки пропали. Рана на голове не переставала кровоточить. Он заметно хромал. Однако настоящей проблемой было его сильно повреждённое, возможно даже сломанное крыло, которое теперь безжизненно висело за спиной. Когда Кроули пытался пошевелить им, всё его тело отзывалось болью. Боль доводила Кроули до белого каления, хоть он и старался вернуть своё внимание к первостепенной задаче — добраться до безопасного места. 

Вдобавок ко всему, его костюм был изорван в клочья, что само по себе было мучительно. 

Согласно расписанию, автобус должен был прибыть только через двадцать минут из-за позднего (или раннего) времени. Кроули попытался сотворить маленькое чудо, чтобы заставить его появиться быстрее, но чуть не потерял сознание от усилия. Он рухнул на сиденье, быстро моргая, чтобы прогнать чёрные точки, грозящие полностью заволочь зрение. 

«Азирафель», — подумал Кроули. 

Азирафель наверняка придумал бы, что нужно сделать, если только Кроули удалось бы до него добраться.

Кроули моргнул, неожиданно вспомнив о чудесах современной технологии. Он похлопал себя по карману, но телефона там не было — скорее всего, он уронил его где-нибудь на кладбище. В этот раз Кроули не пытался сотворить чудо. Он смирился и стал ждать. Интересно, услышал бы его Азирафель, если бы он мысленно повторял его имя с особым усердием?

Обычно Кроули отлично справлялся с отрицанием проблем. Он замечательно преуспевал в игнорировании того, что не хотел видеть, и воображении того, что хотел. Но из-за отдающейся по всему телу боли ему было невероятно сложно сосредоточиться. Честно говоря, уж лучше бы он полностью развоплотился. Это было почти невыносимо. 

Он снова и снова повторял про себя имя Азирафеля на случай, если тот всё-таки услышит его, но ещё и для того, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чём-то помимо сильной боли. 

Автобус, конечно же, опоздал. Кроули пробормотал себе под нос поток ругательств, адресованных водителю, пока с трудом забирался внутрь. Водитель едва глянул на него, что, наверное, было чудом. Кроули упал на первое свободное сиденье и прислонился головой к стеклу. Автобус, покачиваясь, направился в сторону Центрального Лондона, и Кроули изо всех сил постарался не дать своим глазам закрыться. 

Наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , автобус затормозил на остановке возле квартала Азирафеля, и Кроули то ли вышел, то ли вывалился на улицу. Путь впереди казался ему непреодолимым, но Кроули упрямо продолжал переставлять ноги, пока не оказался у книжного магазина. Он прислонился к двери и забарабанил по стеклу изо всей силы, на которую был способен. Прошла, казалось, целая вечность, прежде чем дверь открылась. Спотыкаясь, он сделал шаг вперёд и очутился в руках Азирафеля. 

— Кроули! — воскликнул тот. — Ты ранен!

— Здравствуй, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули.

Он почувствовал, что его затащили в магазин, и услышал, как за ним закрылась дверь.

— Что, во имя небес, с тобой случилось? — спросил Азирафель.

В его тоне явно слышалась нотка беспокойства, отчего у Кроули что-то кольнуло в груди.

— Долгая история, — сказал он. — Хотя нет. Идиотская история. Не знал, куда идти.

— Тебя преследовали?

— Нет, позаботился о них, — ответил Кроули.

Он осознал, что Азирафель практически нёс его вверх по лестнице в квартиру над магазином. Щека Кроули была прижата к плечу Азирафеля, и это чувство приятно отвлекало от боли. Он уже почти не мог удерживать иллюзию человеческой формы.

— Ты истекаешь кровью, — сказал Азирафель, втаскивая Кроули в квартиру.

Он поставил Кроули на ноги и придержал его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть. Кроули шатало на месте, и он, наконец, окончательно сбросил иллюзию человеческого вида — каким облегчением стала возможность снова расправить крылья, даже несмотря на то, что повреждённое крыло казалось невероятно тяжёлым. Азирафель тихо ахнул, и на его лице появилось такое выражение, которое Кроули не смог бы описать словами. 

— Твоё крыло...

— Я знаю.

— Давай уложим тебя в кровать.

Кроули не стал возражать, когда Азирафель снова поднял его на руки. В обычных обстоятельствах было бы странно позволить нести себя, как какую-то кисейную барышню, но сейчас Кроули было абсолютно всё равно. Он был слишком измотан, а ступеньки и так дались ему нелегко. Кроме того, ему нравилось, как Азирафель бережно прижимал его к груди. 

Кровать Азирафеля, как и можно было предположить, оказалась чудовищным потворством человеческой природе: на ней громоздились мягкие молочно-белые подушки и одеяла им под цвет. Кроули даже показалось, что он заметил кружевные оторочки. Когда Азирафель опустил его на кровать, он просто провалился лицом вниз в это пуховое гнездо, чувствуя приятную невесомость. 

— Теперь тут всё будет заляпано демонической кровью, — пробормотал Кроули, чей голос был сильно приглушён одеялами, которые полностью поглотили его.

Азирафель зацокал языком где-то над его головой.

— Не говори чепухи, — сказал он.

Однако Кроули было хорошо известно, какую суматоху мог поднять Азирафель, если видел даже малейшее пятнышко, поэтому он мысленно отметил, что нужно будет напомнить ему об этом случае, когда всё уляжется. Он услышал удаляющиеся шаги и закрыл глаза.

Неожиданно Кроули почувствовал, как сильные руки принялись осторожно поворачивать его в ту и другую сторону, снимая разорванную и окровавленную одежду. Он попытался протестовать, но Азирафель шикнул на него, и Кроули обмяк, позволив себя раздеть. Наконец Азирафель накрыл его до пояса мягким одеялом. Кроули выдохнул. Наверное, теперь он мог отдохнуть. Только он начал засыпать, как Азирафель дотронулся до его крыла.

Кроули закричал.

— Прости... — сказал Азирафель, и Кроули практически услышал, как тот в отчаянии заламывает руки. — Его как минимум надо промыть.

— Только... будь поаккуратней, — сказал Кроули сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я сделаю всё возможное.

Азирафель принялся за работу. Кроули всё равно было больно, но он понимал, что Азирафель изо всех сил старался действовать как можно мягче. Он медленно выпрямил повреждённое крыло Кроули, и тот вцепился пальцами в одеяло, сдерживая вырывающийся из горла крик. Крылья были очень чувствительны даже при самых благоприятных условиях, а теперь же каждое растрёпанное перо превратилось в комок оголённых и кровоточащих нервов. Где-то над ним Азирафель огорчённо вздохнул.

— Прости, — снова сказал ангел, словно это он был виноват, что Кроули оказался в таком затруднительном положении. 

Кроули глубже зарылся лицом в одеяла.

— Оно сломано.

Как он и подозревал.

— Я могу... я _должен_... — сказал Азирафель и осёкся. 

Кроули, не поднимая головы, кивнул: он доверял ангелу. Он снова почувствовал руки Азирафеля на своём крыле и приготовился. Одним резким и точным движением Азирафель вправил кость на место, и Кроули отключился. 

Когда он пришёл в себя, Азирафель беспокойно хлопотал над ним. Кроули вяло попытался отмахнуться от него, но едва смог пошевелить руками. Всё его тело казалось одеревенелым, воспалённым и слишком тяжёлым, но боль немного поутихла. Он поднял голову.

— О, ты очнулся, — сказал Азирафель.

На его лице явно отразилось облегчение, хотя лоб был всё ещё нахмурен. 

— Я очень волновался.

— В какой-то момент я подумал, что ты разразил меня. То есть заразил. Или поразил?

Азирафель выглядел потрясённым и, возможно, слегка обиженным.

— Да никогда на свете.

Кроули снова опустил голову, чтобы не смотреть на его лицо.

— Я знаю.

Азирафель оскорблённо фыркнул и продолжил своё прежнее занятие: осторожно промакивать тёплым влажным полотенцем место соединения крыла со спиной. По правде говоря, ощущения были довольно приятными. До крыльев Кроули давно уже никто не дотрагивался, и теперь, когда боль ушла, он практически наслаждался этим чувством. Кроули выдохнул.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Азирафель.

— Устало.

— Тогда просто отдыхай.

Кроули кивнул в подушку и снова закрыл глаза.

— Ангел? — окликнул он.

— Да?

— Спасибо.

Кроули опять погрузился в сон, убаюканный мягкими прикосновениями рук Азирафеля к своей спине. Интересно, не показалось ли ему, что Азирафель зарылся пальцами в его перья, или он просто принял желаемое за действительность? 

В следующий раз, когда Кроули проснулся, он ощутил чьё-то присутствие рядом и окутывающее его тепло — близкое, но не прикасающееся к нему. Кроули повернул голову и увидел, что Азирафель лежит на кровати возле него и, кажется, дремлет. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что его, словно оберегая, укрывает крыло Азирафеля. Кроули пошевелился, и Азирафель открыл глаза — выражение его лица было невыносимо мягким.

— Я разбудил тебя? — с тревогой спросил Азирафель.

Кроули покачал головой. Он снова поменял положение, слегка перекатившись на бок, умудрился при этом зажать под собой одно из крыльев и поморщился. Азирафель быстро сел и повернул его обратно.

— Осторожно, Кроули.

— Всё в порядке, со мной всё нормально, — сказал он.

— Тебе незачем перенапрягаться, — возразил Азирафель.

Он плавно провёл рукой по крыльям Кроули, отчего у того по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Азирафель быстро отдёрнул руку, словно обжёгшись. 

— Всё ещё болит?

— Нет, — сказал Кроули.

Он посмотрел на Азирафеля, пытаясь придумать способ попросить его снова прикоснуться к крыльям и не выглядеть при этом полным дураком. Азирафель внимательно изучал лицо Кроули широко раскрытыми глазами. Он снова медленно опустил руку на крыло, бережно прикоснувшись к нему. 

— Оно хорошо заживает, — сказал Азирафель, проводя пальцем от плеча Кроули до углубления в суставе. — Я, э-э, сотворил небольшое чудо, чтобы помочь ему в этом. Ты очень страдал от боли...

— Теперь оно лучше некуда, — сказал Кроули, не отрывая взгляда от лица Азирафеля. 

Кроули заметил, как дёрнулся его кадык, когда он сглотнул.

— Что ж, — произнёс Азирафель. — Это очень хорошая новость.

— Ага.

Азирафель хотел было убрать руку, но Кроули издал протестующий возглас.

— Не останавливайся. 

Азирафель сидел неподвижно невероятно долгое время. Затем он снова опустил руку и теперь более целенаправленно принялся поглаживать пальцами вдоль крыла Кроули. Тот задрожал и опять вжался лицом в подушки. В этот раз Азирафель не стал останавливаться. Его прикосновения были очень нежными, даже когда он запустил пальцы между перьев. Кроули ещё не до конца поправился, и его крыло было довольно чувствительным, но руки Азирафеля действовали уверенно, и ощущения были почти райскими. 

Кроули придвинулся ближе и улёгся на колени Азирафеля, тесно прижавшись щекой к его бедру. 

— Продолжай... то же самое, — сказал он.

— Ну и ну, Кроули. Я и не думал, что ты так...

— Ш-ш-ш, — перебил его Кроули. — Я тут, видишь ли, лечусь. 

Азирафель затих, но его руки продолжали нежно поглаживать крылья Кроули. Даже не поднимая головы, он знал, что вид у Азирафеля сейчас умиротворённый и довольный. Кроули пришлось зарыться лицом в бедро Азирафеля, чтобы самому совсем не раскиснуть от сантиментов. 

Кроули не имел представления, сколько прошло времени, пока он лежал лицом вниз на коленях Азирафеля, позволяя гладить себя, как котёнка. В какой-то момент Азирафель стал что-то фальшиво напевать, но Кроули пребывал в таком блаженстве, что его не беспокоило даже отсутствие музыкальных способностей у ангела. Он опять стал погружаться в сон, думая, что Рай не идёт ни в какое сравнение со всем этим.

Когда Кроули снова проснулся, он обнаружил, что его обвивали руки и крылья Азирафеля, а нос ангела прижимался к его шее. Кроули чувствовал, как растущие там короткие волоски шевелились от медленного размеренного дыхания. Не поворачивая головы, он увидел большое белое крыло, почти полностью укрывающее его тело.

— Азирафель? — спросил Кроули.

Он почувствовал, как Азирафель пошевелился за его спиной и в его конечности снова вернулось напряжение. Ангел попытался убрать крыло, но Кроули протянул руку, чтобы остановить его. Азирафель втянул в себя воздух, и Кроули осторожно повернулся к нему лицом, стараясь не задеть ни его, ни собственное крыло. Крыло Азирафеля всё ещё накрывало его, словно тёплый и безопасный кокон из белых перьев.

— А. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Гораздо лучше, — ответил Кроули.

Азирафель кивнул.

— Очень рад это слышать.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Кроули.

Он заметил, что щёки Азирафеля стали розоветь.

— Мне было совсем не сложно. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

Кроули ошеломлённо заморгал.

— Ты так уверен в этом, — сказал он.

Азирафель заморгал в ответ.

— Но ты бы сделал же, правда? — спросил он.

Он, не моргая, многозначительно уставился на Кроули широко открытыми округлившимися глазами. 

Кроули снова почувствовал, как у него в груди что-то кольнуло.

— Думаю, что да, — сказал он.

— Думаю, что если тебя это не особо _побеспокоило_... — начал было Азирафель, но Кроули прервал его.

Он сократил расстояние между ними и неуклюже прижался губами к губам Азирафеля. Тот издал удивлённый возглас, но мгновение спустя стал целовать Кроули в ответ.

— Ты ужасно на меня влияешь, — сказал Кроули, когда наконец отстранился от него и мог снова говорить. 

— Ты уверен, что не ударился головой? — спросил его Азирафель, переводя дыхание.

— Нет, — признался Кроули. — Но я точно уверен, что хочу повторить это снова.

Он так и сделал после того, как заметил румянец, разлившийся по щекам Азирафеля. Азирафель же, не забывая о заживающем крыле Кроули, обнял его своими крыльями и принялся с большим энтузиазмом целовать в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
